Once a Ryan, Now a RayAnne
by Karma's next victim
Summary: **Discontinued 2012** 8 years have gone by and Ray-Anne the former Ryan of CGL is living a new life. The question is did she stay in touch with the old life? And did X-Ray come back for her? Well come on in and R&R to find out. Sequel to New Kid in the Tent
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here's the first chapter of the sequel. Same deal as last time. I don't care if I get reviews I'll update none the less. Tho reviews would be nice. Anyways enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Holes. Wish I did, but I dont. :( ALSO! this disclaimer is valid throughout this whole story (I just dont wanna have to add it every time.) **

* * *

"Ray darling, would you go out to the store and pick up some cake for your sister's birthday?" My mother called down the stairs to me.

"Sure thing mom." I got up and flattened out my pink mini skirt. A lot has changed in the past 8 years. The life I used to live as a boy is long gone. Of course it took some getting used to. Mom and Anna took it upon them selves to introduce me to make up and pink clothes. I was amazed at how much I loved mini skirts. My short brown hair is now long and wavy. My green eyes are outlined in make up. My body clothed in pink and black.

I grabbed my purse and my keys and headed to my car. "Hey Ray, your looking fine. You'd look even better under me!" I rolled my eye at Jeff. He's our neighbour and he will NOT stop harassing me since I turned back into a girl. I jumped into my car are started backing out of the driveway, stopping momentarily to annoy Jeff.

"Your telling me I'd look better under you? Please, that's an insult. Not girl would look good under you." And with that I drove towards the store.

While driving, I turned on the radio. Oh my favourite song is on. We belong together by Mariah Carey. So naturally I start singing along. My mind always wonders back to the day i said good bye to my boys.I still wonder how they are doing, I mean sure I get the occasional letter from Brian, but other then that, I've lost contact with all of them. Including Rex. It always made me upset thinking about Rex. But I need to move on, like I'm sure he did.

I pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car and walked into the grocery store, heading straight to the bakery. "Ah if it isn't my greatest customer. What'll it be today Ray?"

"Anna's usual birthday cake please John."

"One triple layer cake coming up. I'll get my new assistant to help."

"New assistant? What you getting old?"

"Don't get fresh with me missy. Let me introduce you two, I believe he's about your age."

"If this is another one of your cheap schemes to set me up with someone it's not gunna work."

"Just give him a chance will ya? Hey Ricky come on over." A young man with really weird hair came bounding out from the back.

"Ricky meet Ray. Ray meet Ricky. I'll leave you two to get aquatinted." Ricky help his hand out to me.

"Hey I'm Ricky obviously. Sorry John just can't understand that I'm gay and seeing someone."

"Aw that's cute. How long you guys been together?"

"I'd say almost 9 years now. Alan and I met at a camp." I froze. Alan and Ricky? dating 9 years? Met at a camp?

"Um Ricky, if you don't mind my asking, was this camp call 'camp green lake'?"

"Yea it was, how'd you know."

"Wow Zig after all these years!"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"It's me, Red!"

"Oh no way! Alan's going to be so excited!"

"Where is good old Squid any ways?"

"Oh he's a cashier here. Come on let's go bug him. Yo John, I'll be right back. I have to go show Ray something."

"Sure you two kids have fun!"

We basically ran to the 3rd cash. "Hey hott stuff."

"Aw come on Ricky I told you not to call me that at work."

"Ya but I have a surprise!"

"What? You get icing in your hair again?" Squid did not look amused.

"Even better!" He turned to me. "Well go on, say hi." So I stepped out from behind Zig and gave my cutest smile.

"Well hi ya Squid. Long time no see!" Squid looked at zig with a confused face.

"Do I know her?"

"Well sure you know me. Think back about 8 years. It's me Red."

"….Oh dear lord! Zig you know what this means right?"

"Yes I do, this is exactly why I brought her to you!"

"Alright. Well I'll call my manager and tell them I'm not feeling well, and you make up some excuse to get it off right now and then we'll proceed as planned. Got it?"

"I'm sorry guys, but got what? What's going on?"

"Um we can't tell you. But go with Ricky and then I'll come see you too and we'll all go for a walk around town."

* * *

******So what did everyone think about this first chapter? I sorta liked it. And yes I am reviewing my own story so the world can see. Anyways. I hope yall like it and will continue to read. R&R please! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was amazed to see I got Reviews on the story. One faithful reader has made my day. Thanks Muse Of Punk for stickin' with me! I dedicate this chapter to you!**

Zig grabbed my hand and ran back to the bakery. "Ok seriously Zig, if you don't tell me what's going on, then I'm heading home right now!" He looked at me with his best puppy dog pout.

"I'm sorry Red, but I can't. But please stay, it's something you'll like. I promise." I stared at Zig for a minute then grinned at him and shoved him playfully.

"Shoot, everyone knows I can't resist such a face. Fine I'll stay." He grinned madly and hugged me.

"THANK YOU!" He then ran to the back to talk to John.

"Hey John, you we're right, I really like Red, So do you mind if I take the rest of the day off to take her on a date?" He lied through his teeth.

"Oh heck no! Go on, get! You two have fun! And don't let me catch you hanging around the store!"

"Of course not! Thanks!" Zig came bounding back and grabbed my hand once again, hurrying off to grab Squid.

"Hold up! Ray, what about the cake?" I had to yell my answer over my shoulder since Zig was dragging me away.

"Deliver it for me and I'll swing by and pay you double tomorrow! Thanks!"

We found Squid right away the they both dragged me out of the store to their car. Both boys had ahold of me as if they were preventing me from running away. Zig open the back door for me, I got in, then he slipped into the passenger side and Squid took the wheel.

"So guys, where too?" I questioned.

"Our apartment. It's 'bout 20 minutes from here."

"Right well hush while I call my mom and let her know."

"Come on Red, you what 22? And your still calling mommy to let her know where u are?"

"Hey, she worries."

"Don't worry, John will let her know."

"Fine." I grumbled as I put my cell phone back in my purse.

"So Red," Squid spoke up. "Somethings been bugging me."

"Oh what's that?"

"Well what happened to your red hair?"

"Oh, I dyed it."

"Why?"

"Was looking for a change."

"Change? I think you found quite a big change."

"It's only brown…." I said as I played with my long locks.

"No, I meant your wearing pink… and a mini skirt…. Your hair is long and your wearing make up."

"Well I had to grow up."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Just saying it's a shock that's all. Gotta remember last time we saw you, you was looking like a boy."

"hmm…" I thought back to my time spent at camp green lake, and all my friends I knew back then. Now that I thought about it, these two had changed a bit too…. But before I had time to compare them to their old selves, Zig brought me back to my senses.

"Red we're here, we're here." He jumped up and down in his seat. He really reminded me of an overly excited puppy.

"Ah calm down would ya Ricky?"

"But Alan I'm just so excited!" Zig kept on jumping. So Squid sighed and kissed Zig. He calmed down instantly. _Looks like that old trick still works for them._ I thought to my self with a giggle.

We got out of the car and I followed them up a few sets of stairs. From the look of the place these apartments had to hold up to 10 people at least, and that was per apartment. This place must cost a fortune! They both knocked 3 times each and we waited. Soon the sound of dead bolts being unlocked and chains moving could be heard and the door finally opened. "Come on in." Zig said with a wave of his hand. I did as I was told.

When I stepped into the apartment my jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen! And it was HUGE! Squid threw a towel at me, I looked at him confused.

"Your drooling." I glared at him and threw it back. He side stepped it and laughed loudly.

"Eh man, what's with all the laughing?" Someone with a spanish accent said as he shuffled sleepily out of what appeared to be his bedroom.

"José, man, we found Red!"

"So you found a colour, whoopee!" He said sarcastically.

"No man, I mean we found RED!" Squid and Zig both pushed me out from behind them. I looked at the spanish guy with a small grin. He just kinda stared at me. So I spoke first.

"Good to see Squid and Zig found you there Magnet." It was as if his nick name had set of bells in his head cuz next thing I knew I was in his arms being swung around, hearing laughing and something about how happy he was to see me and how I must meet some dog.

"Man, Red, What are you doing here?"

"Well this is the town my family happen to be living in after I got out of the hospital all those years ago. The question is what are you three doing here?"

**So Now is where I cut it off. Haha! I super hope you liked it! and I'll continue it if I get one nice review (which you all know is a lie, I'd like a review but you all know I'll continue this story never the less.) haha so be nice and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really enjoy this story, so I felt the need to update so soon!**

"Three? Man you guys didn't tell her anything did you?" Magnet asked the two other guys, whom shook their heads no. "Alright. Give me a minute, I got to go gather a few things. Squid, Zig take her to the tv room and feed her if necessary." With that he turned on his heals and walked back into the room he originally came out of.

"You heard the man. Off to the TV room." Zig grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. We walked into the room and I nearly passed out. They had a full home theatre system! Including those lazy boy movie seats.

"How the hell did you guys get this!"

"We have our ways."

"Oh come on, you should have put those days behind you. I mean I know Magnet got is name cuz things magically found them selves to his pockets but how did you manage this one?"

"Oh wow no. We bought all this. Clean money and all."

"Oh.. haha… Um… Sorry!"

"No worries." Just then squid walked in with a tray of cookies and some pop cans.

"Here. Eat."

"Um thanks." I greedily took a can of pop and multiple chocolate cookies. As I started eating them I felt the urge to ask a question. "So hey, you two work at the grocery story by my place. Where does Magnet work? And when did you guys drop the nick names?"

"Alright José works at the pet store around the corner from here. He pretty much owns it. And we started calling each other our real names in letters." Letters, that stung a bit.

"Letters…." I looked at the floor, and felt two hands cover mine. I looked up at Zig and Squid's faces, and I could see sadness in them.

"Hey Red, we're sorry we stopped writing. We just… couldn't." I sighed heavily.

"S'ok I guess." Then there was a knocking on the door frame of the room.

"Hey guys, I gathered everything. Ready?"

"Yup, lay em on her."

"Um guys, Lay what on me?" Squid and Zig got up and walked over to Magnet, all three of them grinned at me and Squid spoke.

"Hi, I'm Alan. Originally Squid."

"Hi I'm Ricky. Originally Zig Zag."

"Hey I'm José. Originally Magnet." Other boys walked in.

"Hey Dawg, I'm Theodore. Used to be Armpit. I shower now."

"Hey I'm Brian. Used to be Twitch."

"Hey I'm Hector. Used to be Zero."

"Hi little sis, I'm Stanley. Used to be Caveman."

"I'm Lewis. I used to be Barfbag. You don't know me." I was in tears. I missed everyone of them. I mean sure I kept in touch with Brian, but that was rare. I got up and hugged them all. Then I stopped and looked my brother in the eyes.

"X?" Stanley sighed and looked away. I backed away and fell to the ground in tears. I hoped to see X-ray! I still loved him even after all these year. It hurt knowing that he wasn't here. I sat on my knees with my arms rapped around me and cried until I felt arms go around me and pull me into a hug.

"I'm Rex. Once known as X-Ray. And still in love with you."

**Short Chappy I know. But enjoy it. Cuz I did! Oh and Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here have the next chapter:P I love this story way to much.**

I gasped at his last words. "Still love me? You?" I stood up and wiped away my tears. Turning on Rex I began to shout. "How the hell can you still love me? You never ever wrote! It was one emotion hug and then poof! Not one single word from you! In 8 years! Now you show up and tell me you still love me! F- that! You broke my heart once it ain't happening again!" Rex looked as if I had slapped him across the face and stabbed him on top of that. I couldn't stand looking at him so I turned to leave.

I brushed past everyone and made a beat line to the door, cursing that I left my car back at the store. Hell I'd bus it, so long as it got me away from here. I sniffed as I reached for the door, but something or rather someone pulled my hand back.

"Come on sis, calm down."

"You know what Stanley, I can't! Now please let me go, I have to get home for Anna's birthday. Not that you would care seeing as you haven't been home in over 3 months."

"I've moved out, you know that."

"Ya but you didn't leave so much as an address or phone number! You left me! Just like the lot of them did! Only Brian kept in touch and even that was rare so that doesn't even count!"

"Come on, just calm down and we'll talk."

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" By now all the boys had walked into the hallway to watch brother and sister fight. When I noticed them I turned on them all too. "Screw you guys! All of you! You're all nothing to me!" I turned and bolted out of the apartment, running down stairs and flagging down the first bus to show up at the nearest stop. As I sat down I flipped open and called home.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's me."

"Ray! Are you on your way?"

"Ya. I'll be home soon."

"Everything alright?"

"Oh ya don't worry."

"Ok hunny. I'll see you when you get home."

Sighing as I closed my phone, I hoped mom would leave me alone when I got home.

**Back at the apartment**

"Well that went over well." Stanley said as he flopped on the nearest couch.

"I don't understand. Why'd she freak out like that?" Brian asked. Each boy was trying to figure it out for them selves, they had known Ray to have a temper but they've never been at the mercy of it, well at least not this bad. Suddenly Rex got up from where he was seated.

"Well I'm not just gunna sit here and ponder when Ray did it. I know why she did. And I'm going to fix it. Stanley, where does your family live?"

"1713 Greenlake Road."

"Wow, dawg that's a little ironic, don't ya think?"

"No time for that, Theo. Give me the car keys." Theodore threw his keys at Rex. "I'll be back, hopefully with Ray. See ya in an hour or so. I'll call if I get held up." And he bolted out of the house.

**Following Ray**

I finally reached my car. And who do I find sitting on the hood? None other then Jason.

"My my, Red, How you've grown."

"What do you want Jason."

"Revenge."

"Well go look somewhere else, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have a choice." He pulled out a knife and pointed it at me.

"Really Jason, you don't remember me kicking your ass all those years ago?"

"Oh I do…" He jumped off the hood of my car. "But like I said, I want revenge." He pressed the knife against my throat. I kinda giggled at him. "And what pray tell is so funny?"

"This whole scene. Cuz it's gunna play out in my favour."

"Oh is it now?"

"Yup see since you have this knife pressed at my neck, I'll just press back." I pressed my neck to the knife. "Then you'll press harder." And he did. "Now I'll bleed." Which I did. "And in five…four….three…two…one…" Jason way pulled back from me and thrown to the ground.

"Back away from my girl!" Rex growled at Jason.

**Ooooo I love the team work between Ray and Rex. And so the next chapter will be up soon-ish. I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason struggled to get up, but Rex kept his foot pressed against his chest, keeping him on the ground.

"Ray, Just listen to me would you?" His eyes were pleading. I wiped the small amount of blood that came from the cut.

"No." I opened my car door and got in. Rex picked Jason off the ground and twisted his arm back so that he could move to my car window.

"Ray please. I want to talk about this."

"um how about you like, fuck off. I'd like that much better." And with that, I drove away.

"Dude, that was harsh."

"Shut up Jason. Now what the hell you doing back in town anyways?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Donno, just felt like coming home."

"Right well why did you go see Ray?"

"I miss her sister. I loved her man. I figured if I can scare Ray into letting me see Anna, then Anna would forgive me. Ya know?"

"Ya man, I know. Make you a deal. I'm going over to Ray's house. You come with and I'll tell Anna I left her present outside. That's where you'll be."

"Thanks Rex. I'm glad we became friends."

"Hm, me too. Now let's go."

I reached my house, god was I ever happy to be home. I wiped the few stray tears that had escaped from my eyes and put on a fake smile. I wasn't going to ruin Anna's birthday. I walked into the house. "Hey I'm home!"

"Oh finally! Now presents can be open!" Anna said running up to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room.

"Hello everyone" I said to my parents as Anna directed me to my seat.

"So Ray dear, where were you today?" Leave it to mom to ask.

"Just doing a few things for the birthday girl. Here," I tossed Anna a package.

"What is it?"

"Well open it silly and you'll see." So Anna ripped open the package as fast as she could.

"Oh wow! Thanks Ray!" Anna hugged the box containing a limited edition purple/pink cell phone she's been wanting. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"Nothing to expensive for my baby sister." Anna jumped up and hugged Ray. Ray laughed at her sisters excitement.

As the Yelnats family finished up cake the door bell rang. "Oh I'll get it!" Anna said as she jumped up. She ran to the door excited, hoping it was for her. She swung the door open. "Hello?"

"Oh hi Anna."

"REX!" Anna jumped and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Hi. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! Are you here for that?"

"Well yes and no."

"Ok explain."

"Well yes, I've left your present in the car and no since I'm also here to see your sister."

"Oh well go on in! I'll go get the present from the car!" She dashed out of the house and Rex went in.

* * *

**OMG GUYS! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Works been crazy. Enjoy tho!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Ok Hi everyone. Finally got this chapter out. Been having a hard time. But hey I'm going back to school next month and I'll be able to get more chapters out since thats when I get more creative and writing is an awesome way to relax. But yeah hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Anna ran to the car, since Rex had driven over she assumed he put her present in the back seat. She pulled the door open and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey ya sweet stuff"

Rex walked into the house, took off his shoes and placed his jacket on the hook by the door. He followed to sound of voices to the living room. No one looked up until he cleared his throat.

"Um young man, are you lost?"

"No sir, I've come to see your daughter." He pointed to Ray.

"What the hell are you doing here Rex?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you."

"Woah Woah Woah, back it up here kids. Ray-Anne, do you mean to tell us that this is the same Rex from all those years ago? X-Ray?" Ray sighed.

"Yes mother, the very same. And no mother, he wont be staying."

"Well why not?"

"Because, he's not welcome here!"

"Come on Ray, Just let me talk to you."

"No." Ray got up and stormed out of the room. Rex turned to follow her but was stopped by a shriek from the front door. He ran towards the door. When he got there he saw Anna being held back by Ray and Jason on the ground holding a bloody nose. Rex stepped out of the house and closed the front door, hoping to keep Ray and Anna's parents from hearing the fight.

"Rex explain to her why I'm here!" Jason pleaded.

"Well why don't you do it?" Rex was honestly confused as to how Jason ended up on the floor.

"Because, when she opened the car door, saw me, she punched me" Rex looks at Anna.

"Her? Tiny little Anna?" He gave a slight chuckle at the thought.

"Yeah! Ray taught me to fight in exchange for me teaching her to be girly." Rex nodded his head in understanding. He reached a hand out to Jason and helped him off the ground. That is when Ray finally spoke.

"What the hell? You're helping the bastard up?"

"That's right Ray, your precious boyfriend and I are friends."

"Please, he's not my boyfriend. And Rex what the hell man!"

"What can I say, he wrote to me asking to be friends and explaining to me everything that happened between the three of you. I pitied the guy and we became friends. And if you'd let me talk to you then I would be able to explain it all to you." By now Ray had let go of Anna and was walking towards Rex. She pulled her arm up with a fist. As her hand came down to make contact, Rex grabbed her arm, pulled her towards he's body and planted a firm but gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes. "I still love you, please can we talk?" Ray gave a sigh and turned to Anna.

"Wanna come with? I know where Stan is. Plus this way I can keep an eye on Jason while you two talk." Anna gave her a questioning look as if to ask how she knew she would talk to Jason. "Oh come now Anna, after all these years you still don't think I know you? Really." Turning back to Rex she said, "Fine. Back to your place. We'll talk. Let me just tell my parents."

* * *

**Allz I really gotta say is R&R and ill pump out the next chapter if my brain keeps working...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I have a feeling I'm a be murdered for not updating in like 5 months *hides* Enjoy!**

* * *

The drive to Rex's place was silent. Anna sat beside Ray as she drove being Rex and Jason. Both girls had so many emotions running through their heads. Anna was afraid and nervous. She wanted to talk to Jason but what if he hurts her again? No no no, Ray will be there. So will Rex. Nothing bad will happen.

Ray on the other hand was mad. How dare he come back into my life after 8 years of no letters? And to bring that scum bag Jason back with him. I swear to god if he hurts my baby sister again I will kill him this time. Grr boys make me so mad!

When they finally rolled up to Rex's place, Ray's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel to hard. "Um, Ray?" Anna's voice was so quiet, so timid.

"Yeah Anna?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh no no no, hon, don't be. If Jason tries anything, scream and I'll be there to kick his ass. This time he wont live to tell the tale." She gave Anna a hug and they both got out of the car.

"Ray did you tell Anna about who's all here?" Rex called as he was walking up the stairs to the large apartment.

"No."

"Ok well is she ever going to be surprised."

"Who's here!" Anna was getting excited again.

"Come on in and see." Rex held the door open for Anna and Ray to walk through.

"Rex!" They boys all called together. They ran up to the door to great everyone.

"How'd you get her to come back dawg?"

"Well Armpit, he was a jackass about it if you ask me! Using Jason and Anna as bait."

"Dawg you did that?" Rex gave a small sigh.

"No I didn't. Now were's Stan?" At the mention of his name he pushed passed the crowd of boys.

"Right here." He walked up to Anna and opened his arms big for a hug. She smiled brightly and jumped into his arms.

"STANLEY!" She turned to Ray "You knew he was here and didn't tell me?"

"Hey I just found out today. I found out everyone was here. Except Jason. I found that out when he attacked me at my car!" Ray slapped Jason up side the head for good measures when mentioning his name.

"Right well will you two be staying for dinner?"

"No Stan. We just came here so I could talk to Rex here and Anna and tool over there could talk."

"Oh ok. Well I'll make some for you guys just in case. If not I know the boys here will eat it." And with that him and a few boys scurried to the kitchen. Rex grabbed Ray's hand and led her to his room and closed the door behind them.

"Now can we talk please?"

"Fine."

"Good…. Now where to start…."

"How bout you start by explaining why the hell you never wrote me huh?" Ray wondered around the room looking at various things on shelves.

"I couldn't."

"More like wouldn't."

"No, I couldn't. I wasn't allowed." Anna turned to face him and cocked and eyebrow in a 'explain' type of way. "When I went home I went to live with my nana because my parents didn't want me living with them, and nana didn't want me talking to the 'psycho and dangerous' girl I met at camp. Saying that if I ever contacted you she'd find a way to either get me back in jail or you. So I couldn't talk to you."

"Ok wait back up. How did she know I was 'psycho and dangerous'?"

"Turns out the warden had a feeling something was going to go down between you and me so she took it upon herself to contact my family to see who I'd be going to after and then she chose to inform them about your past and yeah. Nana hated you. So as soon as I got my work done I came here. I tried to find you I did!" Ray picked up a random object from the shelf next to her, which happened to be a book, and tossed it against the wall.

"That bitch!"

"Look I even took the letters with me." He handed her papers, "They are the letters to my Nana from the warden." Ray skimmed the letters. They were very detailed about her past and warning 'Nana' that if Rex and Ray were to be together things would turn out badly for Rex. Ray sat on the bed still reading bits and pieces of the letters. She looked up at Rex, tears in her eyes.

"This isn't true. I would never kill you." Rex pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh I know. I know its not true." They sat like that for a while, her crying into his arms as he held her and soothed her to the best of his abilities.

Meanwhile Anna and Jason:

They were sitting in the living room because Anna insisted on being somewhere more public then his room. (Yeah Jason's living with the old D-tent boys.)

"Come on Anna, Please forgive me."

"I don't know. I mean you beat me and raped me. I think that's pretty harsh. Then you blamed it on me then tried to kill my sister at camp…."

"I know! But I'm different! I swear! These boys wouldn't have let me stay here unless I've changed." Anna wasn't convinced.

"Look. I'll give you half a chance."

"Half?"

"Yes half. I don't trust you. You will not touch me. And I'll call you if I want to hang out. Not the other way around. And maybe eventually I'll trust you again."

"That's pretty harsh babe."

"Don't babe me! You are lucky Im even offering you half a chance!" Jason bowed his head in shame.

"Yeah you're right. Where did you get this new attitude?"

"From me." Both Anna and Jason looked up to see Ray and Rex. "Hey kiddo, you willing to stay for dinner?"

"But I thought you said…."

"Never mind what I said. Im asking you if you'd like to stay."

"Um sure. I guess it would be nice to see my brother for my birthday." Ray grinned at Anna.

"Good."

* * *

***Still hiding* R&R please and I'll look into the rest of the story. I'm back in college so chances are I'll be able to unblock my mind! Don't kill me!**


End file.
